


Natural by definition

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Who and what I am - that's incidental.





	Natural by definition

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this comes across as being a bit of a preachy PSA. It's just that Pride (or the need for an event like Pride) blows my mind every year. It's ridiculous that there are so many people out there who find it a Herculean task to (at least try to) be decent to other people. And you would think that members of the LGBTAQ community wouldn't discriminate against each other, but sometimes that is far from true as well.
> 
> Humans make my blood boil, haha.

Pride

makes my head spin because there are some things about ourselves that we cannot change,

that we have no control over;

how can I be proud of things that I had no intention of becoming?

 

I am not responsible

for the way I cringe when I think about bodily

fluids (saliva, come) and how

I don’t think I ever want to kiss anyone. I did not choose

to prefer toys and a screen to warm human flesh

(clammy, moist). So how can I be proud?

 

Can I be proud for being honest?

Because I give no fucks, that’s true

(no pun intended).

But I don’t have to.

 

There’s always a choice, sure, but I suspect my options are more palatable than most.

 

If I had to pick something to be proud of, I’d say

dating the boy who’s bisexual;

talking with someone about sex because they aren’t sure;

asking after your friend’s sister’s girlfriend like that’s normal;

playing with the girl with two mummies at church.

 

Isn’t that the point? That who and what I am - that’s incidental.

There’s a saying that everything that exists is natural by definition.

I want us to be able to say that we are proud of how we treat other people.

We’re all only human, and humans suck,

but at least we’re all in it together.


End file.
